Familiar Faces
by didibee123
Summary: Luffy gets a strange letter from his father telling him to go home because someone is going to be there waiting for him. Luffy being Luffy decides they should go right that very moment. Includes most of Luffy's family-CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS- NO PAIRINGS- DISCAIMER- I don't own One Piece. If i did lots of the dead people would be alive. Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Nami . . . Nami . . . Nami!?" a nineteen year old boy shouted as he ran around his ship, the Thousand Sunny, looking for his navigator. He was Straw hat Luffy of the Straw Hats Pirates. He had been at this for the past thirty minutes, and was slowly driving he crew up the wall.

Two men shouted, "Will you just shut up and be quiet for once," at the same time which annoyed them greatly. They turned their heads sharply and staring daggers at each other.

"Shut it, Marimo head," the blond haired man mumbled angrily under his breath. He had a cigarette in his mouth that seemed to float in midair while he talked. His hair was blond and covered his right eye. He was obviously trying to grow a beard and mustache or he was just hairy and needed to shave because there was a little stupid beard and a mustache that were starting to form. His facial hair was dark brown instead of the unusually bright blond hair. Is eyebrows were also strange they were . . . curly? Well no matter what this man looked extremely odd, but then again everyone looks odd to someone in the world. The blonde man's leg was poised getting ready to kick the man next to him.

"Stupid, love cook", the green haired man replied just as annoyed if even more so. This man was also strange he had three dangly earrings in his left earlobe along with a pale scar that went straight through his left eye causing him to be blind. He could always be seen with a green haramaki around his waist and his three katana.

They stared menacingly at each other and just as the others expected they broke out into a fight. But just as soon as it had started they were hit sharply over the head by a girl with long straight orange hair. Where they had been hit there were large comical bumps that were smoking slightly. They looked up to Nami scowling at them.

"Why can't we just have a peaceful day for once, huh? Sanji! Zoro!"

"Hai, Nami- swan!" Sanji said as he jumped to his feet and stared dashing towards the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro said walking away. They could only guess, but he was most likely going to go train or hide somewhere quiet to sleep. As soon as they had gone a red blur rushed up to Nami. It was Luffy. He was rocking on the balls of his feet babbling incoherent words as Nami stared at him wonder what on Earth he wanted. She zoned him out and took this moment to study his appearance. She had not seen him in two years so she thought it quite startling that he had not changed as much as she thought he would have.

It was just his normal attire, which consisted of his trademark hat that was always on his person. He still wore a red shirt except it was not his usual vest, but an open one that exposed his chest and was flowy. His chest was muscular and had a huge X shaped scar across it. She was guessing that he had received during his fight at the marine ford, but she did not know that for sure. That fact that his chest was muscular did not make any sense because the rest of him was scrawny. If you did not know him you would have thought that, but she knew it was because of the devil fruit he ate. The Gomu Gomu no fruit or Rubber fruit di exactly what it sounded like. It would turn the person into rubber, but with power there is a price. By eating the fruit your ability to swim is lost. When you hit the water you just freeze up and sink like a rock. His pants were the same ones from two years ago. They were denim with ragged cuffed edges. He also had a yellow piece of fabric around his waist that functioned as a belt.

He was now literally bouncing up and down with excitement in his sandals that were not good for running in. so she contemplated on the fact he could move around so well with them on. Nami stopped focusing on his clothes and was now paying attention to what he was trying to say.

"Oi, Nami are you listening to me?"

"Umm yeah. What did you want again?"

"I wanted to know when we would get to the next island." Luffy asked cheerily despite Nami's face slowly getting darker. Anger was boiling up inside her quickly and she wanted to punch him so much. So she did just that. He was sent flying into the wall and got up as if she had done nothing to him. No wonder his bounty was 400 million beli, but she did not pay attention to that and started to yell.

"Luffy, that is the sixteenth time you have asked me that this morning! Like I have said the other sixteen times we are a bit behind schedule because of you being an idiot! If it wasn't for you wanting to keep those seakings as pets and getting us stuck in that storm we would be there by now!" she sighed deeply trying to calm herself down with no prevail.

"So then what time will we get there?" he asked again still in a happy tone despite Nami attacking him.

She sighed again, "we will be there tomorrow afternoon, alright?" She started to walk away, but heard him mumble something under his breath. It sounded to her as if he had said 'well, you don't have to be so mean about it'. She snapped and shouted "what did you say?"

"I'm gonna go see what Traffy is doing." His mind changed course so quickly she wondered if he even paid any attention to what went on in his life.

"Okay, but you know he doesn't like it when your loud and your loud all the time so, he is just going to kick you off his ship!" she called after him as he ran to find Law. She sighed once more and walked away to go make some new maps on the island they had just left.

The Straw Hats had been travelling with Law for quite a while now and they were starting to trust him. Traffy was just some pet name that Luffy made up because he cannot say his actual name, Trafalargar Law. He was a rooky pirate just like the Straw Hats and he was captain of the Heart Pirates. They had first met Law two years ago at Sabaody archipelago, while they had been trying to save their friend Caime, a mermaid, from being sold as a slave to the nobles. They had just recently seen him again at Punk Hazard and he had asked Luffy to join an alliance with him. Luffy being Luffy had agreed even though there were many discouraging thing to be said about Law by the Straw Hats. Luffy had thought it through in his mind and only said yes because Law had said they were going to try and take down one of the Yonko or one of the four Emperors of the grandline. He also just thought Law was being nice and wanted to be friends.

Luffy's hero when he was little was Shanks. Shanks was like a father to him and he had also saved his life. But it just so happened that Shanks was one of the Yonko. Shanks had told Luffy that when he had become a great pirate he would have to give him back that straw hat he had given him as a gift, hence the Straw Hat pirates.

The sound of Luffy shouting gomu gomu no as he reached the back of his ship could be heard within a ten mile radius. His arms stretched out reaching the deck of the ship that followed closely behind their own. There was no reason to stretch his arms. The gap between the two ships was small, small enough for Chopper, smallest crew member, to easily get across. So as he sling shot himself over a ten maybe seven foot gap it was no surprise to anyone that he slammed into the deck's wall dragging a some people with him. He got up laughing like a mad man and looked around to see who he had thrown into the wall. It was Chopper and Bepo. The two got up unsteadily and glared at Luffy who continued to laugh is head off. Chopper and Bepo then started to yell at him and tell him not to be so reckless.

He looked at Chopper and then to Bepo. He couldn't decide what Bepo was, he looked like a polar bear, but he could talk just like Chopper who was a blue nosed reindeer. Bepo said he didn't eat a devil fruit which is what Luffy thought he had did, but then remembered that Chopper had eaten the devil fruit that gave an animal human like features and powers. Whatever Bepo was he did not care he just thought it was awesome.

"Luffy! Are you even paying attention to what I'm –"

"Hey, have you seen Traffy anywhere," Luffy asked cutting Chopper off.

"What is it Straw Hatter," a voice said calmly from behind them. It was Law. He had a pet name for Luffy like Luffy did with him. He wore a long black coat that had his jolly Rodger on in a pattern at the bottom. He too had a hat it was fluffy and there was a cheetah print on it. He looked menacing with the large sword he carried on his back and the tattoos on his knuckles that spelt out 'DEATH'.

"I was looking for you," Luffy simply stated.

"I know that I could hear you from my office." He replied blankly. "I was trying to take out some of my intestines, but that will have to wait for now. What did you want me for?"

"Nami said that we will be at the next island in a day."

"Hmmmm, thank you for telling me that, but you have already told me this several times this morning." Law was now starting to get annoyed with Luffy's impatience. "Now will you please get off my ship, you are far too loud."

"No, I'm bored I wanted to see what you were doing," he whined like a small child.

"Now, get off. I formed an alliance with you I did not become your best friend!"

"What . . . isn't that the same thing?"

"Why would you think it is," Law was getting really mad now and he picked Luffy up under the arms, like you would with a small child or cat, and threw him off the ship. "I shouldn't even be travelling with you. I should only be with you when you call me on the den den mushi for help or when we decide to take down the Yonko."

Luffy landed on the back deck of his ship and called out to Law. "Well then I don't want to be in an alliance with. I want to be your friend." After that was said Law stormed off into his office to go and work on whatever I was he said. _"Why is he so mean sometimes? I just want to be nice, so we can get along together."_ Luffy thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. It was and he sat down stuffing his face and stealing everyone else's food. He got hit a few times by Nami and Sanji and then it was over in the blink of an eye and he found himself in bed slowly drifting off into what he thought would be a peaceful sleep.

**AN/I know this may seem boring, but I promise I will get better. I'm only in seventh grade so I am not that good at this kinda thing. This chapter is to just set the mood. It is to show who the characters are and they're place in the story. Garp arrives in the next chapter or so, stick around to see. **

**This is my first fanfiction so be nice. I don't mind criticism, i will love to have you correct me so i can improve. **

**I will try to update as soon as I can and if I am taking too long you can pester me with messages.**

** Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was six thirty in the morning and Sanji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Everyone was up and about except for Luffy who was still asleep.

Sanji shouted from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready." At this everyone rushed into the kitchen trying to get there before Luffy, but they all knew there was no chance. They entered the kitchen and sat down. Something bothered them deeply; Luffy was not in the kitchen nor did it sound like he was even up. They all sat there with expressions of shock and worry.

"Has anyone seen him this morning," asked Zoro. They all shook their heads quickly.

"I think we should let him sleep until he wakes up. He didn't look so good last night at dinner," said Chopper. "I will go and check on him after I am done eating." He looked nervous and scared Luffy was never like this. What is going on with him?

* * *

_"NO STOP IT! LET ME GO TO THE DOCKS!" hollered a young boy. _

_"You are to stay tied to that tree until you calm down, understand!" a large women said sternly. _

_Tears were streaming down his face. A younger boy walked up to the tree, sat down next to the crying boy and began to weep himself. He looked up to the heavens and screamed,"SABO! Why did you have to leave us?"  
_

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHH" Luffy woke up with a scream and jolted out of bed. HE landed on the floor with a loud crash and just sat there shaking, silently crying about what he had dreamed.

* * *

Everyone who was eating stopped, dropped whatever they were holding, and ran into Luffy's room to find him sitting on the floor crying.

"Luffy what's wrong are you hurt!?"

"Oh no he is dying why else would he be like this!"

"Luffy, Luffy what is going on are you okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"I can't believe my eyes . . . oh wait I don't have any."

There were so many questions being thrown at him by many voices he could not register who they belonged to.

"Guys . . . I'm alright . . . everything is fine," he said unsteadily as he got to his feet wobbling a bit.

"Luffy what happened, why were you crying, what is wrong with you," Chopper asked hurriedly.

"Nothing," Luffy said dismissingly "just a bad dream that's all."

"Is that really all or are you lying to us. Luffy we need to know to help," Nami said with a kind look on her face instead of the demonic one she usually had when talking to him.

"Well it was actually a memory. " There was a pregnant pause and he said, "What time is it I need food? SANJI FOOOOOD!" They all stood there staring at him when Sanji finally left and came back with a mountain of food. I was gone in about five seconds flat. The Straw hats knew he was changing the subject to make sure they would not worry about him, but they saw right through his plan. After that ordeal they didn't try to pry anything else out of him.

Zoro and Brook were in the crow's nest/training room meditating. Brook turned his head abruptly and said "aha we reached the island that will cheer Luffy up" he had a weird look on his face and Zoro was assuming it was a smile, but it looked creepy. He still couldn't get over the fact the Brook was a skeleton. They both left the crow's nest to go and find Luffy. They didn't have to look very far. He was sleeping on Sunny's figure head. Zoro took note that he was sleeping a lot for someone having nightmares bad enough to make them cry.

Brook shouted in Luffy's ear "we are here! Look I can see the shore. Luffy, wake up."

"Huh what? We are here. Yeah!" He said excitedly. "Nami, what is this island called"

She gapped at him like he had three heads. "What is going on first he is crying and now he wants to know about the island we are going to instead of rushing around like an idiot." She mumbled to herself.

"I agree miss Navigator-san" Nami jumped and turned around to see that Robin had walked on to the deck from their room without her noticing. "I believe that this island is called Hibiscus Island. This is where the hibiscus flower originated. The climate is tropical and I think that the log pose needs only a few days to reset. Isn't that right Navigator-san?" Robin added in turning her head towards Nami with the usually smile on her face.

"Yeah that is all the basic information about this island in the book I was reading."

There was a loud bang from the lower deck most likely from Usopp and Franky's workshop. And sure enough the two were running up the stairs holding the thing that had exploded. They were covered in ashes and smoke was billowing out of the door from behind them.

"Hey I found all of those dials from Skypia that I had lost." Usopp said excitedly "Franky thought they were awesome so look what we made with them!" he held out what looked like roller skates, but they had air dials attached to them. So they were basically rocket powered roller skates.

"Aren't they just SUPER!" Franky said ecstatically.

"So cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "Can I use them?"

"Yeah we were gonna have you test them because your made of rubber and won't get hurt if it explodes again."

"And if they work you can keep them," Usopp added. Luffy's face lit up as if he had been given all the meat in the world.

Luffy ran to Usopp, grabbed the skates, and quickly tied them to his bare feet. He was fiddling with them when all of a sudden they sparked and sent him flying into the wall. He got up and laughed and kept zooming around the ship only to smack into a wall.

"You did that just to make Luffy feel better about this morning didn't you," Nami inquired.

"No we just gave it to him because he would be able to test them without dying," Franky lied.

"Ah, alright so did you make anything else?"

Robin saw through the lie she actually thought it quite sweet. She watched the seen on the deck. Luffy going overboard, Brook jumping over to save him, Zoro going in to save both of them, and Usopp showing Nami and Franky how he used the impact dials with his slingshot. Sanji and Chopper walked out from the kitchen. Robin had used her devil fruit powers to plant an ear in the kitchen to listen to their conversation. They had been trying to figure out what was going on with Luffy. Sanji heard the loud racket and came out side to see what was going on.

"Are we there yet, Nami-swan," Sanji asked with his usual manner about him.

Nami looked up at him, then at the island, as the boat hit the edge of the shore. She simply replied "yes."

**(edited 3/23/13)**


	3. Chapter 2

Familiar Faces

Chapter two

"Yosh, first we need to eat!" Luffy said excitedly and jumped of the ship and landed in the water with a large splash getting Nami wet. When his skin hit the water his legs immediately crumpled under the weight of his body and fell face first into a large pile of sand.

"You are such an idiot sometimes. Do you forget that you have a devil fruit power or something?" The orange haired navigator said with an aggravated tone trying to dry her clothes. The crew hopped off the ship and landed next to the fallen captain. The other devil fruit users were smart enough to avoid the water.

Zoro bent down and pulled his captain's face out of the sand. He spat out whatever he had gotten in his mouth and raced off to find a restaurant. "Do we have to go after him?" Zoro asked with a sigh.

"No, I think we should be fine," Robin replied.

"Yeah, Bro, if we really need to find him we just go to a restaurant or the ruckus in town," Franky added. They split up into groups and went into town. Robin*, Chopper, and Sanji needed to restock their supplies so they went together. Zoro, Usopp, and Franky all went to go shop for weapons because they claimed it was 'manlier' then going shopping with Nami like Brooke was. Law was in town somewhere he just sort of wandered off without anyone noticing taking Bepo with him. Strawhat was starting to get on his nerves, but he had to stay with them if he wanted to defeat an emperor. He didn't like to admit it but Luffy was stronger than him.

While doing there busyness around town the Straw Hats along with Law heard a few screams and shouts of a commotion and suspected that the culprit was Luffy, however, they ignored it; they all just wanted a peaceful day for once. They had gotten all of their shopping done and found themselves back at Sunny.

"Did anyone see Luffy at all?" Nami asked. "We should go get him it's getting late and he probably destroyed several things that I need to PAY FOR! AAAAAGGGHH" She started shouting while fake tears streamed across her face.

The rest ignored her and sort of dazed out, but came back to their senses when Franky pointed to the ocean. "Hey, mina. What is that?" they all turned to stare as the thing moved closer and closer. There was a blue symbol on the sail and an oddly shaped figure head. they strained their eyes to try and make out the object.

"It looks like a marine ship with a dog figure head."Brooke stated without knowing the consequences of them not getting their captain and rushing off the island.

Usopp started paling and screamed. "I have suddenly contracted We-must-leave-this-island-now-so-we-don't-get-kill ed-by-Garp disease." They were all feeling the same except for Law and Brooke

"Alright we really need to get Luffy now." They nodded in agreement and made their way to the biggest restaurant they could find and sure enough Luffy was there stuffing his face with everything. Sanji did a double take when he saw his captain swallow a plate only to hack it up moments later. Zoro walked up to the counter and tapped Luffy on the shoulder.

"Come on Luffy we need to get going the marines are here"

"Bye izit bat important be can bake bose barines any bay" (why is it that important we can take those marines any day.) Luffy said with a mouthful of making his speak slurred. He swallowed making his neck stretch comically. A few people in the bar grimaced at the sight. Zoro was quiet, allowing his words to sink in, letting his captain imagine the worst thing that could possibly be associated with the marines. "Wait is it because _HE's_ here?" Luffy finally said, spitting out some of the food in his mouth as he did so. Zoro nodded grimly and wiped off the food that had gotten on his shirt and face, it looked sort of like beans. Luffy shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and raced out the door with the others in toe.

"Wait I'm confused. That was Garp the Hero's ship back there wasn't it? What does he have to do with any of this?" Brook voiced.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know about that" Franky said. That upset Brooke a little bit. It wasn't his fault he joined the crew last.

They kept running and for what seemed like forever when they were finally half way to the ship when they heard marines shouting and Garp's voice boomed over all the others."Head to the biggest restaurant that's where the idiot will be!" The StrawHats ran behind a building to explain further to Brook and Law, but Garp spotted them.

Luffy started "Garp is my-" However he was cut off by Garp screaming** 'grandfatherly fist of love'** while punching Luffy in the head over and over again. "Ahhhhh it hurts. Grandpa what are you doing here?" Brook and Law looked slightly surprised but not as bad as the others when they had first met Garp. They had grown accustom to these weird events. The crew sighed and got quiet as the scene played out.

Garp just ignored his grandson and turned to face Law. "Luffy what are you doing traveling with Law?"

"We formed an alliance so that w- oww stop hitting me." Luffy whined like a three year old. Garp was doing the annoying parent thing where they ask you a question but never give you time to answer. "So why are you here?"

"Can't a man visit his grandson?"

"No you usually don't just visit to check up on me. What happened there is no other reason for you to show up."

"Why don't we talk about it over some food?"

"Yeah I'm so hungry."

"I have to agree with you on that one... I just ate ten boxes of doughnuts, but that doesn't count." Garp said with a sympathetic look on his face and rubbing his stomach.

"You have been eating all day what is wrong with you!?" the crew shouted while Law just followed silently. They went to the restaurant Luffy had been at, but I was closed because he ate all of the food. So they had to find a different one. They walked in awkward silence, sharing glances with each other. They found a bar and went there.

They walked in and sat down at a very large table, Garp across from Luffy. "Look Luffy I'm sorry. You're probably mad at me about Ace and . . ." he trailed off when Luffy looked ready to burst into tears. "But I have something for you."

"What is it?" He asked perking up a bit.

"A letter from your father"- Luffy looked surprised at that – "he gave it to me. He didn't know how to get it to you so I'm not going to try and bring you back with me this time, okay?" Luffy gave a little nod and took the letter and opened it; it read. While wondering what could be so important that his dad would send him a letter.

_Dear Luffy, _

_ I'm sorry I was never there for you, but what was I supposed to do with a little kid running around HQ messing everything up. I had hoped Garp would have raised you better. I still kept tabs on you to make sure you were safe, I'm sorry about your brother, but let me make up for to you. Go home. Go see Dadan. He will be there with her bearing an explanation for why he wasn't with you. Please go he would be so happy to see you again. _

_ Love Dad,_

_P.S. Iva says hi and wants to if that stupid black leg is really in your crew. You can always call me too, to say hi or just to talk. (den den mushi number goes here. __**A.N./ I don't know if there is a number or not. I don't think anyone knows how they work.**__) _

Luffy laughed at Iva's comment and passed the letter around the table. When Sanji read the letter he got mad. Luffy was quite thinking about what Dragon meant. 'Go home? Why who is there with Dadan?'

"What does it mean?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I don't know I was hoping you would." Luffy said addressing Garp. Garp just shrugged he knew as much about the topic as Luffy did. "Well looks like we are going on an adventure!"

* * *

**Author's Note – thanks for the reviews and favorites**

***Robin needed to restock her … books? I don't know her and Chopper always seem to be with each other (not suggesting anything what you dirty people are thinking. Yeah I know your there *squints while pointing a finger at her computer* XD) **

**Also if you guys want the chapter faster than just message because I can get them out a lot quicker. I just end up forgetting about the story and when I do remember I'm too lazy to get up and go over to my computer or I just don't feel like it, but if you people are motivating me … and no one seems to be dying to read the next chapter.**

**Please review **

**BYE! =)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful afternoon on Hibiscus Island. The birds were chirping the natives were going about their normal business tending to their hibiscus flowers, decorating with hibiscus flowers, planting- okay you get it; they liked flowers. The Eden was destroyed as an ear piercing yell rang through the whole island causing it to shake (comically).

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ADVENTURE? BAKA!" Nami shouted as she hit Luffy over the head. he clutched his head and fell off the chair. "How do we even know if this really is from dragon and it's not some trap?"

"That is definitely from Iva. The stupid . . ." Sanji trailed off cursing under his breath. "I had to spend the two years with him on his" – he shuddered – "Okama-island." It got quiet until the silence was broken by Zoro's laughter.

"Hahaha you got stuck with a drag queen - hahahaha - I thought I had it bad with that Perona girl-hahahahahah." He fell off his chair gasping for air.

"You want to fight, seaweed brain." Sanji said. Zoro got up his face deadpanned and pushed his forehead against Sanji's. They were two mountain goats fighting for dominance. Luffy peered over the edge of the table while sitting on the floor observing his crew.

"BWAHAHAHA. They remind me of you three when you were little." Garp said in between his laughter to Luffy; however Luffy just shot a glare at his grandfather obviously upset. They crew shared confused glances. 'You three'. Wasn't it just ace and Luffy. Who was the third? Did Luffy have another brother or a close friend. Usopp opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when Garp cut him off clearly sensing the dangerous killing intent radiating off of the straw hat clad boy. "I received this letter from a man who said his name was Bunny Joe, but I don't know if that means anything to you guys." The waiter came over with a cart of food. Luffy went to grab it but was suddenly kicked in the head. Sanji then passed out the food and the waiter left.

The group, apart from Garp, turned their heads to Robin. She had spent the two years with the revolutionists. She hadn't gone into much detail, but she did mention a name like that. "Well I know Bunny Joe, so I guess that proves this letter is authentic."

"Alright so this letter is real, but how are we going to get back to East Blue. I really do not want to go all the way back to the reverse mountain." Usopp said while Chopper nodded in agreement.

Garp sat there quietly chuckling to himself, munching on his doughnuts*. He knew how to pass through the calm belt safely, but he just wanted to see how long it would take before they finally asked him for help. However the question for help never came.

"We could always ask Hancock. She said she would do anything for me." Luffy said dumbly. Sanji lit up and his eyes turned into hearts.

"That would be wonderful~" He said in a sing song voice twirling around in circles, attracting looks. His nose started spewing blood like Old Faithful at the thought of Boa Hancock accompanying them on their journey. Nami made a disgusted sound and gave Sanji a dirty look.

"Guys we don't need that remember Sunny has channel 0." (A.N. / the water wheel type looking things) Franky added.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. That will work instead." Luffy said in agreement. Hearing this Sanji stopped and immediately looked downcast. Brook patted his back sympathizing with him.

"So if that is our plan we need to stock up on a ton of cola so the ship and I don't power down." The straw hats got up from their chairs ready to leave, but Garp stopped them.

"Luffy where do you think you're going without paying."

"What? I thought you said you were treating us so you pay I'm not gonna pay for Luffy's eating expenses twice in one day." Nami argued.

"That's fine with me, but I don't have any money so I think we should run." He rushed out the door with his grandson and company in toe. The bar owner was chasing them down the street yelling 'eat and run'. They made their way to the dock and all of them boarded Sunny despite the fact that Garp's ship was docked right next to the thousand sunny.

"Hey Gigi why are you still here aren't you going. Hey is Coby with you I want to talk to him. Are you going home with me to see what dad is talking about?" Luffy was rambling on ninety miles an hour, spewing nonsense about random crap. Garp grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him until he stopped talking. He handed the spastic straw hat clad boy to the doctor and told him to give him to give the ADHD boy some medication. Chopper nodded with a confused look on his face, this has never happened before, and took Luffy to the doctor's room.

"Why is he so excited?" Zoro asked while examining his swords, polishing the blades with his green haramaki.

Garp remembered the time Shanks left the island to go on an adventure and how Luffy was crying thinking Shanks had left him. When Shanks returned Luffy had ran to him crying and punching the red haired man's leg screaming how he missed him. That time when Ace had left the house for a few days and how Luffy was so worried and when he came back Luffy cried and ace just called him a dumb crybaby that he was going to have to take care of forever. The straw hat clad teenager was so attached to everyone he spent a long time with Garp realized how much it must have hurt Luffy to leave Dadan, Makino, and old mayor Whoop Slap. He realized how much pain the poor kid must be holding in all to himself, bottled up tightly inside, never to be spilled.

Garp opened his mouth to answer honestly and truly, but he did not know how Luffy would react so he only said half of it. "Luffy is just very excited to go visit his home after all these years. He gets like this all the time." Sanji gave an understanding noise while Zoro just grunted still not looking up from his swords. The cook gave him an evil glare that was returned with an aggravated grumbling.

Garp started to laugh again seeing the swordsman and the cook fighting reminded him so much of his three grandsons. He considered Sabo a grandson even though he would never admit it to Luffy.

The old marine's thoughts were interrupted when someone addressed him. "Mr. marine-san, I have a question for you." he looked down to see the raven haired women. If he remembered correctly this was Nico Robin, the crew's archaeologist. "I was wondering who raised Luffy when he was a kid because it is obvious that Dragon-san did not. So was it you?"

Garp was taken aback by that question but he still answered, "Well I raised Luffy until he was seven, but then he got too much to handle so I had some of my friends take care of him." There was a sound coming from the door behind Garp, he turned to see an annoyed Luffy stumbling out of it. "Speak of the devil."

"Gigi, you know I don't like that stuff it makes me funny." Luffy said a frown plastered onto his face. "You never answered me. I asked if Coby was with you." He walked past Garp and stretched his hand out and grabbed the marine ship with the dog figure head. Garp nodded and Luffy wrapped his arm around Zoro's waist and said, "We are going to visit Coby." He looked at his crew and added, "You guys can come too, if you want."

Garp turned away, upset that Luffy was mad at him, and walked off Thousand Sunny to go look around the island. It was quite beautiful; all of the birds were chirping their melodies and the flowers had an aroma that could be found all over the island.

* * *

"Straw hat what are you doing here? I thought Vice admiral Garp took care of you." Shouted the random marines on deck as Luffy and Zoro arrived along with everyone else.

"He did. He made me take my medicine." He replied while straightening himself up. The marines and the straw hats gave him confused looks. "Hey is Coby here I want to talk with him."

Hearing his name being said he made his way to the front of the crowd that had surrounded the pirates. He was suddenly tackled in a hug from Luffy. "Hi, Luffy-san I haven't seen you guys in forever. Is Zoro-san there too?" said swordsman stepped out of the group of pirates and flashed a smile at Coby who waved in return. The marines were gaping at the scene. How could a marine be so friendly with these filthy pirates? "So what have you guys been up too?"

"Oh we are gonna head back to the island I grew up on 'cause my dad sent me a letter that said I had to go back home and meet someone there. I don't know who though." All emotions other than excitement and happiness left Luffy as he talked with his friend. Coby had gotten promoted to captain and the two celebrated by drinking, getting drunk, and kanpai-ed everything.

"To Coby's promotion,"-gulp-,"to life,"-gulp-,"to nakama,"-gulp-,"to Nii-san." The crew just assumed he meant Ace. They did not want to upset their drunken captain for fear of his possibly violent reaction so they kept quiet, sending him worried and concerned looks now and then.

It was getting late so the straw hats left the marines to go and rest. In the morning the group would go back into town and make the final preparations for the trip.

* * *

**A.N. / Hello again. Don't expect my chapters to be posted this quickly the only reason this one was posted early is because I have MCAS. MCAS= no homework**

**When I say 'the crew' or the 'straw hats' that means Law too. He is just along for the ride I really think I'm gonna leave on some island in the middle of nowhere because I don't know what to do with him. If you people have any suggestions tell me. **

**I refuse to put the author's notes in the beginning of the chapter because that just disrupts the flow of the story. And if you leave a comment a will not put it in the story (I will PM you) unless you are a guest. Guests can review my stories too.**

**(edit 4/15/13) I'm so excited I have _1860_ hits and_ 34_! That might not be big for you but it is for me so don't crush it. **

**(edit 5/29/13) i have decided that i'm only going to update if i get enough reviews. *seriously what else does garp eat besides doughnuts, meat, and those rice crackers?**

**PLEASE REVIEW =) **

**-Didibee123 **


	5. Chapter 4

Familiar Faces Chapter 4

It was around two in the morning on Hibiscus Island and a certain straw hat boy was still awake. He was perched on Sunny's figure head, just sitting there mulling some things over in his mind.

They had just been sailing along minding their own business when Garp shot out of nowhere and treated them to a meal, which was weird all by its self. Then he goes and gives Luffy a letter from Dragon, Luffy's father that has never spoken to him and handed him off to Garp to be raised, that tells him to go back home. The kid had no idea how to deal with the current situation. He really needed to talk to someone that was like a parental figure or an older brother figure.

Zoro.

He would never actually say it out loud—the crew would probably make jokes-but since he didn't have any brothers left he had latched onto Zoro for support and guidance, even if he wasn't the best influence, all of the drinking and sleeping when he was needed, but he was the one who had been there from the very beginning.

He yawned, deciding that it was probably a good time to sleep. He made his way to the captain's room, fearing that the nightmares would haunt him again tonight.

(line)

Luffy awoke with a start. However it was not a dream that shook him conscious, but Brook poking at his face with his boney hands.

"Luffy, it's time for breakfast." He said in a softer voice than usual. Luffy _hated _how they treated him now. Even though he wanted _some _support and comfort he did not need to be treated like a baby! He stopped his internal fussing and noticed that Brook had left. He got dressed and meandered his way to the kitchen, putting on his happy 'mask' as not to worry them.

He entered the kitchen and looked at the people sitting around the table. They saw him walk in and stopped their hushed conversations. "Morning, Luffy!" Usopp said to break the silence.

"Ohayo!" He replied with a sleepy chuckle. Chopper stared at him trying to analyze his conditions.

"You didn't sleep did you!?" The small doctor shouted heatedly.

"No, that's not true I slept for a few hours."

"That's not enough you're SUPPOSED to sleep up to eight hours."

Nami's shrill voice filled the room, "Guys knock it off!" Chopper and Luffy got quite and Luffy sat in his seat at the table. Luffy just laughed and stretched his head towards the stove to see Sanji make the last preparations. Seeing his idiot captain, Sanji, seized the nearest object and hit Luffy over the head with it. The nearest object just so happened to be a frying pan.

Muttering a choice of frequently said swear words he brought the food out and place it ever so graciously in front of the two female crew members, while throwing the rest at the boys who grappled with Luffy for it. "Its omelets today." Sanji said answering Luffy's unsought question.

"Ooooohhhoo!" Luffy said excitedly as he downed the whole omelet in three seconds flat. "Can I have more, Sanji?" The cook replied by throwing a few more omelets in his face. Luffy noted that they were all being far more careful around him than normal, but he didn't indicate it.

Soon breakfast ended and they split up. They didn't have anything that needed to be done urgently so they took this free time to relax.

(line)

Luffy found himself on the swing, but was all by himself so he shouted, "Hey! Usopp. Chopper would you like to play tag?" The quickly ran from wherever they had been and started to chase him.

"Tag, your it!" shouted Chopper as he tapped Usopp on the back. They had been at it for quite some time now, but they were enjoying themselves so no one stopped them.

Zoro was sleeping up against the railing and kept getting stepped on but didn't seem to realize. Sanji was cleaning up in the kitchen with Brook, while the girls were on the upper deck tending to the orange trees and Franky had gone to work on an invention, presumably.

Nami heaved a sigh as she watched the three of them run around like lunatics. "What is bothering you, Navigator-san." Robin said more as a statement than a question. She always seemed to know everything.

"It is really hard to remember that Luffy is just a kid."

"I do not understand. I see him as a kid."

"Well, I do too most of the time, but when there is a fight or when we are involved he gets very serious and can handle the situation well. So to see him like this – helpless and confused- honestly it's worrying."

Robin nodded. "Ah I know what you mean." Nami turned to look at her. "I too feel that way. I am deeply concerned for him."

(line)

"Mina!" Franky shouted as the rest of the crew gathered on the grass of the deck. "We all need to go out shopping for supplies to go on our SUPER trip, guys!"

"Why what else do we need?" Voiced Zoro irritably for he had just been woken from his nap.

"First off," Nami started, "we are going to need a lot of food if we don't want to starve." She ended by jerking her thumb over her shoulder gesturing at Luffy.

"We also need to buy a ton of Cola to power the ship all the way across the calm belt." Franky added. "Sis, can you hand out money so everyone can go out and buys their supplies."

"Sure. Everyone get over here and I will give you your allowance." Once the money was handed out they all agreed that they had to be back in time for Sanji to cook, around six o'clock.

"Has any one seen Traffy today?" asked Luffy. He ran to the side of the ship to see if Law's submarine was still docked next to Sunny-Go. There was a collective sound of 'no' from the crew. Zoro walked up behind him and reached over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"It's a letter from him." Zoro said tossing it to Nami. She looked it over and then began to read it out loud.

"I realize this is a personal matter and that it is one I should not meddle with so I am leaving just for the time being. You can alert me when my presence is needed again. From Law." She made a face.

"Well at least we know he didn't ditch us." Usopp said with a uneasy laugh.

Luffy looked upset. "Aaaww! Traffy is nice though why did he leave he wouldn't have been bothering anyone." Zoro patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring grunt. Sanji shot a look at him and Zoro just shrugged. Luffy's head snapped up so fast if he wasn't made of rubber it would have been broken.

"Hey, Sanji?" said cook turned his head to look at him waiting for a serious question. "When is lunch…? Owww Oww stop!" Nami leaned over from her spot next to Franky and grabbed Luffy's ear. She stretched it out and let it snap back and hit the side of his face. "Why did you do that?" he said while rubbing his abused face.

She just sighed and shouted," Alright everyone has to be back by six. NOW LEAVE!" They all hurried off the boat, but she snatched at Luffy and Zoro's wrist and told them in a threatening tone, "You two have to stay together." She looked at Luffy, "you will be off eating somewhere and won't come back," she turned to Zoro, "and you will get lost."

Zoro sighed loudly and glared at her. Much to Zoro's shock, Luffy gripped his wrist tightly and ran off the boat dragging him along laughing all the way. Nami shook her head, but a small smile spread across her lips.

(line)

Franky approached the bar they had been at the other day and was chased out by the owner, he couldn't remember which one they didn't pay at. He ended up having to walk across the whole island just to find a bar that had the essential amount of Cola.

Zoro had made Luffy come into a sword shop with him. To get Luffy to stop complaining that he was bored Zoro told him he would get him ice cream if he behaved. That got Luffy to shut up and gave the swordsman a few minutes of silence. As soon as he paid and left the store Luffy started to complain again. Zoro had to buy him three ice creams.

Brook went and spent all his money on a new guitar and amp. Robin and Nami spent their money on clothes and books. Usopp and Chopper visited several stores. In all of them Chopper got mobbed and cuddled over by grown women. Sanji had cleaned out most of the outdoor market and bought quite a few more pad locks for the fridge. Luffy had now started to sleep walk, go in the kitchen, break the lock, and eat all the food.

(line)

They all made it back to the ship around the same time. "Look marimo didn't get lost!" Sanji shouted asking for a fight.

"Are you asking for a fight, ERO-COOK?" Zoro screamed back taking his swords and hitting Sanji over the head, well at least he tried to. Luffy started to laugh.

Nami hit both of them. "We are not going to start this! Get inside! Zoro go train. Sanji start cooking." She rounded on Luffy who, upon seeing her face abruptly stopped.

They all went inside and put their purchases in their precise places. Sanji started to cook and the rest of the crew relaxed and lazed about.

(line)

Dinner was on the table and the Straw Hats were enjoying a nice meal. Their minds clear of the worries about their captain. The scene was ruined when they heard a large thumping on the deck. Bandits, Marines, pirates they didn't know who it would be. Luffy put a finger up to his lips, signaling for silence. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy all got up from their seats and slowly moved towards the door, ready to attack.

The door burst open with a loud _Boom_ and a shout along the lines of, "Hey, What are you guys cooking it smells nice." Nami faced palmed as the three of the boys all sweat dropped and quickly took their seats. Garp strode into the room and went over to the cabinets, looking through all of them to find some rice crackers. The crew sat in silence hesitant of what Garp wanted.

Luffy didn't seem to disturbed by the situation. "Gigi, Why are you here." Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh… not really, well I know that you are looking for either doughnuts or rice crackers."

"He means what are you doing on our ship, umm, Garp sir." Sanji said trying to be polite, it is Garp how are you supposed to act around him.

"Oh well I sent my officers back to headquarters so I could come with you guys." His voice was muffled because he had his head stuffed inside a cabinet. There was a chorus of "WHAT!" from the others. "You are my grandson Luffy I need to keep an eye on you and I think it's time I go say hi to –oww" when he pulled his head out of the cabinet he hit his head creating a large bump.

"But what if I don't want you to come along with us?" Luffy said with a pout.

"Well that's just too bad then." Garp opened a draw and gave a little cheer as he drew out a bag of rice crackers. He plopped himself on the floor and instantly started eating them, getting crumbs all over the floor. Sanji grimaced at the mess he was making and mumbled, "Oh god it is just like an old Luffy."

**I hope you like that chapter and I'm sorry for not updating faster *sweatdrops* *nervous laughter* please don't kill me. I had a few problems with this because at first I just added Law in without any thought but then I realized that it was going to be hard to fit in all the characters sooo… I just kinda pushed him away into the ocean. **

**If there are any problems PLEASE tell me. I can't stress that enough. How am I supposed to get better if no one tells me what I can fix. **

**If there are any questions PLEASE ask too. Alright, we clear? Reviews are appreciated. : )**

**Oh! And one last thing. I am having a lot more fun with this than I expected so if anyone wants to **_**Beta read**_** for me that would awesome. Thanks!**

**~didibee123**


End file.
